


But it's just a sweet sweet fantasy, baby

by krisherdown



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 13:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2430614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krisherdown/pseuds/krisherdown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Novak's photos prompt Andy to make a phone call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But it's just a sweet sweet fantasy, baby

**Author's Note:**

> For tenniskinkmeme.
> 
> Grigor Dimitrov's Spotify list is...something. Mariah Carey's "Fantasy" (along with a lot of fun 90s diva pop) really was on the list so I had to use it for the title.

"You know Grigor likes the chance to flirt with anyone, right?" Andy says instead of a greeting when Novak picks up the call.  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm purely about the view. It's a very nice view."  
  
Andy rolls his eyes. "I'm sure you wouldn't say the same if Milos was on the court at this moment."  
  
"Of course not. I'm purely attracted to his serve. Well, and his Canadian accent seeping its way around Serbian words. He totally doesn't hear it," an airy almost-laugh ending that sentence.  
  
"Is he serenading you with Mariah Carey songs yet?"  
  
Novak laughs heartily. "I love how he's getting the blame for that. Nobody ever considered I was playing around with his phone. I do love some Destiny's Child but I was planning that as a serenade for someone else..."  
  
"I really don't think I... or anyone else in the world... needs to hear you sing any more than has already happened."  
  
"But it works perfectly if I want to bring back the Bootylicious dance." Andy can hear someone laughing in the background, pretty sure Novak is doing the dance for someone’s benefit. He yells out, “You have pretty good rhythm!”  
  
“Who’s there?”  
  
“If I said the topic of our conversation, how would you feel about it?”  
  
“I’d say you’re trying to get me to say something deep while knowing your audience is just Boris.”  
  
“You know me too well. See you soon.”


End file.
